Ropa Interior
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. One-shot. Estaba clarísimo que Gray nunca dejaría atrás su maña de desnudarse en público, y Lucy como buena chica que era, por lo menos tendría que hacer algo con los trapos que él usaba como ropa interior. Gray/Lucy. ¡Primer trabajo en Fairy Tail! Reviews Please!


Oh, por el amor de Deus... ;w;

¡Hola niños, niñas, jóvenes y adultos! :3

Aquí me tienen reeditando uno de mis fics más populares, awww, ustedes son adorables. ¡Me los voy a comer!

Ya, ya, pues simplemente como dije éste fic es muy popular y pues como un pequeño regalo para ustedes decidí cambiar unas cositas y para que lo disfruten más. Awww, voy a llorar. Okno pues ._.

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please! ¡Y se les quiere mucho!

* * *

><p><strong>~Ropa Interior~<strong>

A pesar de ya todos los meses que llevaba como miembro de Fairy Tail, Lucy aún no se podía acostumbrar a los extraños y a veces poco raciones comportamientos de sus compañeros. Era… simplemente diferente a todo lo que había visto como heredera de una familia rica. Cada uno allí era un caso único, pero sin duda quien más se resaltaba por decirlo de alguna forma, era Gray con su fetiche de andar desnudo en público.

Y es que en realidad con toda razón, ¿cómo no verlo con semejante atractivo visual? En momentos de debilidad como ésos casi podía comprender por qué Juvia estaba más que enamorada de él.

Pero aún así había veces en las que algo no encajaba bien. Al principió pensó que era su infinita preocupación por el alquiler de su casa y otras que sólo eran sus nervios los la que la hacían sentir que algo no iba bien. Pero ése día por fin había llegado a una conclusión.

–¡Son sus bóxers!

–¿Pasa algo, Lucy? –le preguntó Mira intrigada por el repentino grito de la rubia.

–¡No, no, nada! –chilló avergonzada por los muchos pares de ojos encima de ella–. Ta-Tan sólo pensaba que ya es tiempo de que compre algo para mí, como ropa por ejemplo.

–Ya entiendo, ropa interior, ¿no? –sonrió inocente–, seguramente a Erza le encantaría ir contigo, lástima que fue a ver los nuevos diseños de Heart Kreuz.

–Seguramente le hubiera encantado ir.

–Y a Levy también, pero ayer se fue de misión con Jet y Droy.

–Ella también se fue –suspiró pesadamente la rubia–. ¡Pero no hay problema! Encontraré a alguien que me acompañé –sonrió levantándose decidida de su asiento.

–Suerte –la animó Mira despidiéndola.

Y mientras iba saliendo volvió a suspirar con pesadez. ¡Era abrumadoramente aburrido ése día! Y para colmo de todo Natsu y Happy no se habían parado a nada en el gremio. Ya casi podía imaginar que al regresar a casa ése par estarían bien acomodados esperándola como si nada. Sí, ya casi los podía escuchar decir "bienvenida a casa, Lucy" sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

–Y eso sólo me hace no querer llegar pronto –lloriqueó.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo sólo sintió que la mitad de su cuerpo chocaba contra algo completamente sólido y frío.

–Auch, eso dolió –se quejó ella.

–Es raro que tú seas la distraída, Lucy –comentó el otro.

–Es más raro que tú te pases apenas por el gremio, Gray –respondió.

–No pensaba venir –le aclaró–, pero estoy buscando al idiota de Natsu, ¿lo has visto?

–Él tampoco ha venido –negó con un aura pesada.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Seguramente Natsu está en mi casa –respondió apachurrada–, tirado en mi cama, poniéndose mi ropa, usando mis perfumes, comiéndose mi comida, usando mi baño. Algo así –añadió con una venita en la frente.

–¿Y te molestas sólo por eso?

–¿Sabes lo que es que invadan tu privacidad? –preguntó fingiendo más molestia–. Ah, lo olvidaba, tú no tienes muchas que digamos –añadió mirando a Gray que ya sólo traía unos calzoncillos viejos.

–¿Qué tanto me miras, Lucy? –preguntó él siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de la rubia que por cierto estaba toda roja.

–¡N-No es lo que piensas! –exclamó con fuerza–. ¡Ah, será mejor que me vaya de aquí!

–Pues si dices que Natsu no está en el gremio lo mejor será que me vaya contigo –suspiró él siguiéndola.

–Espera, aún no voy para mi casa –se detuvo ella–, antes tengo que pasar a comprar un par de cosas.

–Te acompaño.

–Son cosas de mujeres.

–No es como si antes no hubiera visto cosas para mujeres.

–Pero es ropa… y es algo vergonzoso.

–Si de verdad quieres que Natsu y yo destruyamos tu casa en medio de una pelea, entonces está bien –respondió dándose la vuelta para ir a casa de la maga.

–¡¿Mi casa?! –repitió alarmada regresando sobre sus pasos–. ¡Espera, Gray, mejor ven conmigo! –le pidió jalándolo eufóricamente de la manga de su ya repuesta ropa.

–Como quieras –sonrió él victorioso

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Y qué se supone que hacemos aquí? –preguntó mirando sin interés a las mujeres que iban y venían de un lado a otro.

–Te dije que iba comprar cosas de mujeres.

–Dijiste ropa y aquí es… umm, tienda de ropa interior –balbuceó medio sonrojado–, qué por cierto, ¿cuándo es que usas ésas cosas miniatura?

–¿Las viste? –preguntó tiesa.

–Natsu, Happy, Erza y yo.

–Mejor no me digas más –suspiró llorosa–, quédate aquí y espérame.

–Como digas.

Y en la hora y media en que Lucy miraba fascinada unos conjuntos sexys el pelinegro sólo se dedicó a ver el techo de fuera con la mirada ida. ¡Ya casi podía sentir cómo sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse! Ya lo tenía bastante claro, ir de compras con una mujer era aburridísimo hasta la punta del alma.

–¡Terminé! –anunció Lucy mostrándole muchas bolsas.

–¿Tanto? –preguntó incrédulo–. Y luego te andas quejando de que no tienes para el alquiler.

–Afortunadamente el alquiler lo pagué ayer y esto lo compré con la misión que hice hoy.

–Entonces está bien –resopló alborotándose el cabello–. ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó arrebatándole las bolsas.

–No hace falta que las lleves, no están pesadas –murmuró medio sonrojada.

–Yo a diferencia de Natsu soy un caballero –sonrió galante.

–Ejem… un caballero sin pantalones ni camisa –lo corrigió ella tosiendo un par de veces.

–¡Mi ropa! –chilló mirándose sin creérselo–, ¡demonios, vámonos de aquí! –le pidió tomándola de la muñeca y echándose a correr.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Uff, eso estuvo agitado –suspiró el pelinegro una vez se encontraron en la puerta de la casa de Lucy.

–No hubiera sido así si no te quitaras la ropa siempre que estamos en público –lo regañó Lucy.

–¡No es mi culpa! –se defendió infantil–. Eso es culpa de Ur, si no me hubiera obligado a desnudarme todos los días en medio del frío no lo haría ahora.

–Sí, sí, como digas –se rió metiendo la mano en una de las bolsas mientras buscaba algo–. ¡Ah, aquí está! Toma, te lo regalo –le sonrió extendiéndole un pequeño paquete de tela negro.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Un pequeño detalle –respondió ella con simplicidad abriendo la puerta de su casa–, bueno, pienso que si te vas a estar desnudando en cualquier parte mínimo deberías de usar unos bóxers más agradables y no esos sucios harapos como los de hoy –se explicó.

–Lucy, tú… –bufó sonriendo entre divertido y ofendido.

La rubia se dio una última vuelta para enseñarle la lengua juguetonamente antes de empujar la puerta para entrar.

–Bienvenida, Lucy –la saludaron el Dragon Slayer y el Exceed regados por la habitación.

–¡¿Qué diablos hacen en mi casa?! –chilló histérica la rubia haciendo reír al pelinegro.

–Ustedes no cambian, chicos –murmuró divertido antes de recibir un almohadazo a medio rostro.


End file.
